


Карл ненавидит тебя, Джим

by luiren



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Damn it Jim!, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сцена-на-столе с точки зрения стражи и Джим, который как всегда все портит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карл ненавидит тебя, Джим

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carl Hates You, Jim.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648383) by [HarbingerofWhimsy (WhimsicalCivet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalCivet/pseuds/HarbingerofWhimsy). 



Не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы видеть, как Инквизитор проскальзывает в офис Командора. Худший из секретов, вот что это было. Карл резко отдал честь, когда мимо его постоянного поста у двери прошла женщина с едва заметной хитрой улыбкой на лице. Совещание затягивалось, и, как только она вошла, Карл позволил себе немного потянуться. Он дождаться не мог горячей еды. Но, должно быть, что-то важное, внутри толпа людей.

Не прошло и часа времени, как офицеры вышли, а командор захлопнул дверь с оглушительным треском. Очень-очень важная приватная встреча, должно быть, раз Инквизитор и ее генерал решили обсудить все с глазу на глаз. Карл выпрямился и выпятил грудь, светящийся гордостью так ярко как глубинный гриб посреди промозглой влажной пещеры. Если тайна должны быть сохранена, то он с удовольствием побудет привратником. Не было сомнений в том, что он был тщательно отобран для того, чтобы нести свой пост у двери генеральского офиса, и Карл уж постарается сделать все от себя зависящее, чтобы нарушитель приватной беседы не прошел.

Он кивнул своему партнеру, Терри, стоявшей напротив. Никто не входит, никто не выходит.

Карл постарался игнорировать ропот из-за двери. Он слишком сильно уважал этих двоих, чтобы опускаться до подслушивания, но звон бьющегося стекла заставил его передумать. Он наклонился к замочной скважине, но все-таки покачал головой. Нет, нет, кто-то, скорее всего, просто уронил…

Громкий треск. Он поморщился, и что-то неприятно булькнуло в животе. И у Инквизитора, и у Командора был крутой нрав, но если дошло до крушения мебели то, должно быть, кто-то был очень зол. Это успокоило его на мгновение, и он почти расслабился, когда…

Это что, стон? Он моргнул и прижался к двери ухом, прислушиваясь. Его спутница только бровь подняла, но двигаться не стала, так и стояла, глядя ровно перед собой, и да, это было явно приглушенный стон. Два приглушенных стона.

Клац. Клац.

Удар металла о каменный пол. Наручи? Он откашлялся. Может быть, кто-то был ранен и нуждался в помощи, мож…

— Каллен, сними эту штуку.  
— Ммм…

Карлу показалось, что его щеки сейчас самовоспламенятся. Он никогда не слышал голос Инквизитора таким… каким… Карл отчетливо слышал тяжелые дыхание, приглушенный смех, и командор почти мурлыкал. Карл закусил губу. Это было отвлечением внимания, ничего более, он так хотел в это верить, но последующий грохот явно напоминал звук ударившегося об пол нагрудника. Проклятые двери, вообще не прерывают звуки. Да и дыра в крыше явно не помогает… Он не позволит странному шуму отвлечь себя, командор доверил Карлу охранять его дверь, и он будет делать это с уважением.

Кто-то снова застонал. «Инквизитор» — подумал он. Он обнаружил, что снова невольно склоняется к двери, когда кто-то снова вскрикнул. Он напрягся, инстинктивно шагнул к двери и потянулся за ручкой, но замер в последую секунду, невольно услышав конец командорской фразы.

— … мой рот между ног?

Карл невольно закусил край жесткой кожаной перчатки, чтобы как-то справиться с картинами происходящего в его голове. Почему, Тень его побери, они были так прекрасны? Карл резко развернулся на каблуках, пытаясь игнорировать стоны и сдавленные крики, смешивавшиеся с приглушенным рычанием. Щеки Терри вспыхнули перед его глазами. Она что, подошла ближе к двери?

— Привет, ребята!

Карл почти взвизгнул и подпрыгнул в попытке вернуть себе самообладание. Похоже, он слишком увлекся, что не заметил, как подошел один из стражников, размахивая пачкой бумаги. Как его звали? Джон? Джим?

— Я принес отчеты для командора. Сестра Лелиана сказала немедленно отдать, это срочно, — он запнулся. Джим, так его звали. — Я… хм… это… Командор занят?

Крики в кабинете были все громче. Лицо Карла полыхало.

— Да, — прохрипел он. — Командор…  
— Ох, блядь, Каллен, прекрати меня дразнить!  
— …занят! — Карл почти кричал, будто бы это могло перебить однозначные звуки из-за двери. — Он очень занят.  
Терри попыталась скрыть смешок за приступом кашля. Неудачно. А Джим смотрел на них недоуменно, а после заинтересованно перевел взгляд на дверь.  
— Но это очень срочно, — медленно сказал Джим и сделал шаг вперед. Карл вытянул руку, стараясь преградить ему путь. Почему бы Джиму просто не уйти до того, как он заметит и несомненно растреплет всему миру о карловых слишком уж тесных брюках. Вот не стоит Джиму знать, что именно будет сегодня в карловых снах. Меж тем, звуки из-за двери становились все громче и громче.  
— Я думаю, мне еще потребуется подпись Инквизитора. Она там, да?  
— Послушай, прости иди, а…  
— Вот-вот, командор, — прошептала Терри, — дерзай.

Карл недоуменно обернулся и уставился на наконец поддавшуюся собственному любопытству Терри. Она прижалась щекой к двери и приоткрыла рот в немом восторге. Джим пожал плечами и передразнил ее позу, тоже прижавшись к двери лицом.

Карл схватил их за воротники, когда Инквизитор простонала командорово имя.

— Сладкая Андрасте, — прошептал Джим, а его щеки стремительно розовели.  
— Достаточно, — простонал Карл, дернув их к себе. Где-то в своей голове он выл оттого, что был слишком возбужден, и все откровенно болело под броней, для таких ситуаций не предназначенной. А ситуация называлась «позор». Где-то, на задворках сознания, он мог видеть, как Инквизитор блаженно вытянулась, а командор вглядывался между ее ног и его золотые глаза горели удовольствием.

«Блядь» — подумал Карл, и почти что захныкал от неловкости и боли в области таза.

— Пожалуйста, уйдите…  
— Привет, Карл! Мы слышали крики откуда-то отсюда.

Он развернулся и уставился на небольшую группу стражи, бодро идущую по мосту к двери. Возбуждение в доли секунды сменилось паникой, сердце бешено заколотилось, и его мужественность неловко сжалась от страха, за что Карл был ей невероятно благодарен. Он в отчаянье замахал им руками. Нет, не пересменка, не сейчас.

— Ничего! Ничего не происходит, — он пронзительно вскрикнул, выпрямился и встал между своими собратьями и дверью. Святая Андрасте, он будет выполнять свою работу, даже если это кончится тем, что Карл полетит со стены. Он почти был не против. И командор будет говорить на его похоронах, что Карл человек чести и достоин любви, слышишь, Агнес? Карл был гораздо лучше того развеселого отступника, с которым ты сбежала, пусть тот даже мог делать языком всякие шутки.

— Ага, конечно. Ты ужасный лжец, — упрекнул его лидер, и группа волной захлестнула и Карла, и его спутников, и с неотвратимой решительностью двигаясь к месту действия. В итоге они все оказались прижаты к двери и слышали все так отчётливо, будто бы находились внутри.

О, Создатель. Где-то на задворках сознания гремел колокол, оповещая, что корабль его храбрости отплывает в далекие дали, а остается Карлу только позорная трусость. Он слышал рычание командора через дверь, а затем звук рвущейся ткани. И снова услышал стон, пусть и приглушенный. А еще был ритмичный устойчивый скрип. Карл вспотел как церковная сестра на оргии в борделе.  
— Сейчас весь Скайхолд услышит, как ты кричишь мое имя.  
— Нет, если я возьму тебя с собой, Каллен.  
— О, нет, все не так, — жалобно простонал Карл. Он должен охранять их. Мечты Карла были заполнены яростными речами командора после карловой смерти о том, что самый верный стражник пожертвовал собственной жизнью ради интересов Инквизиции, а не то, что все остальные. 

— О нет, все так, — пробормотал кто-то. — Черт, слышите ритм. Он слишком быстро двигается. Она не успеет. Медленнее, командор.  
— Дерьмо. Слышал, что она сказала? Он заставит ее закончить первой. Командор достойный мужчина, — прошептал другой.  
Инквизитор громко вскрикнула, и они, затаив дыхание, слушали, как командор издал почти страдальческий вой.  
— Создатель, ты такая мокрая.  
— Держись, командор, ты можешь, — ободряюще шепнул Джим. Конечно, яростно думал Карл, подстегивай его. Все знали, что Джим прерывал Командора и леди Инквизитор с самого начала их бурного романа.  
— Вы оба не правы, — задумчиво протянула Терри, — они закончат вместе.  
— Сколько государей ты готова на это поставить?  
Командор вскинул, а ритмичный скрип впервые прервался.  
— Черт, — проворчал кто-то рядом с бедром Карла. — Я действительно думал, что он закончит последним.  
— Тише, — шикнула Терри, — это был не конец.  
— О, Андрасте, сделай это снова!  
Естественно, ритм возобновился в еще более бешеном темпе, чем прежде. Карл не был уверен, как, он только успел подумать: хорошо сделано, Командор! Стоны почти не прекращались, отчаянные и громкие, смешивающиеся в воздухе с богохульством и молитвами.  
— Так держать, Вестник! — разбушевалась Терри, когда Командор снова выругался. — Забери его с собой. Завоюй его!  
— Пожалуйста, — в последний раз жалобно попросил Карл, потому что и в самом деле их не должно было здесь быть. — Давайте просто уйдем.  
— Слишком поздно, — ухмыльнулась Терри, поняв палец. Конечно, еще жест потерял часть собственного блеска с учетом того, что было прижато к двери с такой силой, что щека готова была превратиться в пюре. Слишком поздно, что должно…  
— Пусть они слышат тебя, любовь.  
Инквизитор кричала, высоко и пронзительно, имя Командора слетало с ее уст снова и снова. И командор не отставал, его рев скорее напоминал рев дракона, заявлявший права собственности, когда нежданные путники посягнули на его владения.  
И все затихло. Карл мог поклясться, что слышал рык огромного кунари далеко-далеко: «Даааааааа! Так держать, Босс! Taarsidath-ан halsaam!». К счастью, это было так далеко, что почти и не слышно.  
А вот Джим был рядом.  
К сожалению.  
— Это было восхитительно! — завопил тот.  
Пять пар ладоней захлопнули ему рот, но было слишком поздно. Что-то разбилось внутри, а рев, который снова издал Командор, был совершенно иного рода.  
— Кто здесь?!  
И все произошло сразу. Группа бросилась врассыпную, но, прижатые друг к другу стражники оказались в клубке рук и ног как позорно испуганная стайка нагов. Кто-то ударил Карла под колени, и он рухнул на каменный пол. Он мог заметить, как остальные стали отступать по мосту и через зубчатые стены. Да сколько их вообще было?! Терри выпуталась из кучи-малы первая и побежала так, что только пятки сверкали. Предатели! Я был лучшим из вас!  
Тем не менее, Карл почти успел. Он бы успел позорно сбежать.  
Если бы не Джим.  
Типично для него ловить самую худшую удачу в истории человечества, и потому Джим подскочил резко, и врезал макушкой Карлу под подбородком. Карл видел звезды, и это не совсем та картина, которой он мог бы описать собственное будущее раньше. Голова закружилась, и он снова упал на пол как раз в тот момент, когда двери отворились.  
Командором.  
Полуголым, с мечом наголо разъяренным Командором. Его глаза сверкнули, сгорая от ярости. У Карла даже не было времени, чтобы засомневаться в собственной сексуальности прежде, чем кровь застыла в венах, и он замер как кролик перед разъяренным львом.  
Перед разъяренным львом в брюках, одним только чудом не спадающих с бедер, с блестящей от пота кожей и явными засосами по плечам, шее и груди.  
Карл не был уверен, должен он быть сейчас возбужден или испуган.  
Кто-то скулил.  
Вероятно, это был он.  
— З-з-здравствуйте, Командор, заикался Джим, пытаясь заполнить зловещую тишину, и Карлу как никогда захотелось придушить его. — Я… гм… отчеты…  
Командор смотрел недоверчиво, опустив меч. Кто-то давился от смеха в офисе, и в этом смехе Карл смутно признал Инквизитора. Карл мог практически видеть, как все кусочки мозаики сложились в голове экс-тамплиера, и он уставился на Джима своим _особенным_ взглядом, от которого хотелось забиться под лавку и никогда не вылезать.  
— Вы… — прошипел Командор, — отправляетесь на задание. Вдвоем.  
И как только Командор скрылся из поля зрения, откуда-то снизу раздались бурные аплодисменты. Они обернулись, глядя с моста во внутренний двор. Тевинтерский маг кружился среди толпы, разводя руками: «И снова поболеем за наших любовников и их впечатляющую стойкость!».

__________________________

Карл стоял, строгий и неподвижный, на собственном посту. Вода стекала во все отверстия в его шлеме, но он не двинулся, даже не дернулся. Каждая капля напоминала ему о серии плохих, очень плохих выборов.  
Карл ненавидел Трясину.  
— Как думаешь, Командор и Инквизитор поженятся? — бодро спросил Джим, взглянув на своего нового партнера. Он чувствовал себя в Бурой Трясине просто прекрасно, и ни грязь, ни дождь и даже пиявки его не смущали.  
Карл ненавидел пиявок.  
— Надеюсь, они пригласят нас на свадьбу.  
— Заткнись, Джим.


End file.
